Dead
by Kizunx
Summary: Después de todos los años que pasaron juntos realmente no tienen motivos por los que dudar. Están juntos y eso es lo que importa; o eso es lo que piensa Luffy cuando su estado de ánimo es vivaz. ¿Y sino fuera así? One-shot basado en la relación de capitán a vicecapitan entre Luffy y Zoro, puede verse como ZoLu si el lector lo desea. Espero que guste.


Los días tomaron un rumbo más bien lentos, teniendo en cuenta que la vida de un pirata buscado –específicamente los Mugiwaras– era todo menos sosegada, esto se hacia un hecho desconcertante.

Aún parezca que todo era de color de rosas, como bien dice el dicho, no todo era tan hermoso como lo pintan. Luffy, nuestro pequeño protagonista en el relato, sucumbido por el pesimismo de sus pensamientos, se encontraba silenciosamente en la parte frontal del Thousand Sunny.

No era un día de total rareza, puestos que estos momentos siempre han estado presente tras haberse reunido después de dos largos y duros años de entrenamiento.

La pena fue uno de los presentes que la vida les regaló, junto a un hermano caído y la frustración envuelta en los cuerpo de cada uno.

Todos captaron lo que Luffy quería. El silencio fue una amiga mientras el pasar del tiempo transcurría y el miedo florecía una vez tras otra. El moreno no tenía ánimo, no corría de aquí para allá mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón por un aperitivo por parte de su pervertido cocinero. No luchó contra Usopp por la posición del barco, "¡Yo soy el capitán Usopp!" Fue lo único que se escuchó ya que jamás vino una respuesta a la declaración. Por otro lado, tampoco prestó atención a Chopper, el joven médico apenado por su capitán, no supo que hacer para reparar las heridas del corazón maltratado del mayor.

Anelaron los gritos del moreno cuando gritaba por atención e interrumpía los quehaceres de cualquiera que se cruzara con él.

El moreno, por su parte, suspiró desganadamente mientras observaba el mar azotando el barco de un lado a otro.

—No hubiese pasado nada si yo hubiese muerto —golpeó su cabeza contra sus rodillas mientras seguía pensando—. Fue tan solo mí debilidad la que me lo arrebató todo.

Mi causa fue la que conllevó que la muerte lo llevase de mí.

Ira, miedo, impotencia, esa pesada desolación que carga sobre él junto a la culpa que le reconcome por dentro, son los tantos factores que le impiden avanzar. Su mente era nublada por los pensamientos que, de aquí para allá, rompían su paz. Si no era la pena por la perdida de su hermano dos años atrás fue la preocupación por su pequeña tripulación.

-Ellos poseen una fuerza que ni si quiera yo poseo, no debería preocuparme -el de cabello azabache plantó su mirada en el cielo mientras que a su vez cerraba sus ojos en ub intento en vano por buscar la calma-. Son completamente independientes de mí, no sería un grave el que yo ya no estuviera con ellos.

—¡La cena está lista! —el grito hizo eco por todo el lugar. Todos se dirigieron a la cocina de inmediato.

El menor cubrió con ambas manos su rostro ocultando su labio magullado el cual era presionado por sus dientes para contener cualquier sonido traicionero que se despegase de su boca.

Aún en ayunas, su hambre no se manifestó. Sin pensarlo dos veces se posó sobre sus talones y saltó de la cabeza del Sunny, no tenía porqué preocupar más a la tripulación. Notó la mirada del peliverde quemando con intensidad la parte trasera de su cogote, hizo una mueca ante eso.

—Zoro es una de las personas más independientes y seguras que he conocido, duele decirlo, pero estaría hasta mejor sin mí.

Agitó su cabeza ante su negatividad no deseada e intento pensar en otra cosa como por ejemplo, la comida.

—¡Aquí tenéis mis hermosas princesas! —gritó emocionado el rubio mientras revoloteaba de aquí para allá con el fin de complacer a sus hermosas damas.

No pudo evitar los pensamientos negativos que cruzaron su mente mientras entraba y cruzaba la cocina para llegar a su respectivo asiento.

Como hojas de cristal cayendo de su árbol sus esperanzas se desgarraban de su cuerpo sin aviso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos contra el mundo.

—En su vida para nada soy fundamental, las mujeres y las comida es su prioridad. Soy un idiota que siempre patalea e insulta.

—Ten bastardo de goma.

—¡Gracias Sanji! —las fracciones de su rostro qur cambiaron de triste a alegría fueron tan rápidos que sin duda Zoro fue el único en percatarse de ello.

Levantando su rostro su vista se clavó en el de cabellos oscuros y nariz larga que, junto a Chopper, reía de alguna tontería dicha.

—Usopp intentó marcharse una vez, no me respetó e incluso dudó, ¿quién me dice que no volverá a ocurrir?

Sin darse cuenta estaba de nuevo con cara seria y pensativa mientras observaba a Chopper.

—Desde un primer momento se rehusó a venir con nosotros como piratas, sé a la perfección que no cuida e intenta siempre mantener nuestra vitalidad al cien, pero... ¿Ese es el trabajo de un médico, no?

Miró hacia su plato para después levantar de nuevo la vista.

—Oye.

Parecía que había sido algo practicado porqué todos giraron para verle dejando sus respectivas conversaciones de lado, parecía como si ellos hubieran esperado esto todo el tiempo.

Al no escuchar nada por parte del menor la azabache tomó la palabra.

—¿Qué sucede Sencho-san?

—¿Qué pasaría sí...? —algo impidió que sus palabras siguieran como si de un nudo de garganta se tratase. Soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras buscaba la fuerza para continuar, miró a cada uno de ellos y habló—. ¿Pasaría algo si yo muriese?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Luffy? —cuestionó el narizon

—... —Luffy guardó silenco, callando todas las palabras que en algún momento pensó, simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras enfocaba su vista a sabe donde.

Se establecieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que el joven doctor dejó escapar un suave sollozo mientras observaba a su capitán que, girando para verle, clavó su mirada en él.

—¡Jamás pensaría ni por un momento tú muerte, duele demasiado que si quiera puedo imaginarlo! —gritó desesperadamente intentando puntualizar sus palabras con más determinación.

Luffy, sorprendió por unos momentos, sonrió calidamente mientras posaba su mano encima de la cabeza del menor.

—Gracias, Chopper.

La sonrisa que ese día les mostraba no era la de siempre, no era la despreocupada y loca que siempre mantenía en su cara, era sincera... Tenía tanto amor y cariño en ella que desconcertó por completo a los demás. Parecía todo tan surrealista.

—¡Lo mismo digo! —esta vez gritó el francotirador-. ¡El capitán Ussop no te permitirá morir!

Luffy rió por lo bajo mientras agitaba su mano dando las gracias, dando a entender que había comprendido palabra por palabra lo que el pelinegro le había dicho. Más allá de sus palabras se encontraba un amigo querido que deseaba al viento que su capitán estuviera sano y salvo.

No pienses que quiero, amigo.

Mi camino es éste y no lo rechazare, quiero vivir junto a vosotros.

¿Hasta cuándo?

Hasta que mi vida no pueda continuar.

Un nuevo sollozo rompió la conversación, sin saber de quien provenía miró hacia ambos lados. Completamente sorprendido se encontró a la pelorroja, en su lado derecho, con lágrimas cubriendo por completo su pálido rostro.

—Yo... Tampoco quiero que te vayas, Luffy. Por favor, quédate.

El jovén capitán se vió más sorprendido aún al ver aquella reacción por parte de la navegante. Su corazón se tambaleo por un momento mientras analizaba las palabras, ella quería que se mantuviera fuerte, junto a ellos. Él jamás los dejaría, sin duda.

Luffy inmediatamente le dijo que no llorara, no le gustaba verla llorar.

—Ni se te ocurra morir, idiota. Podrías triste a mis bellas damiselas.

Luffy le sonrió agradecido ante aquellas palabras, sabía perfectamente que el rubio no era muy emocional al público.

—¡Ya no sería SÚPER si usted muriese capitán! —gritó apenado el cybord mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

—¡No habría razón para vivir, Luffy-san! —Brook continuó al peliazul.

—No sería igual sin usted, sencho-san —explicó mientras una sonrisa suave se resbalaba de sus labios.

Luffy se limitó a observarlos sin saber que decir ante todas aquellas palabras que habían sido dichas, pocoa minutos después notó que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en la figura medio dormida del peliverde, éste estaba en su silla con los ojos cerrados, pero realmente escuchaba todo y, con total seguridad, Luffy lo sabía.

El espadachín, al notar las miradas ardientes de toda la tripulación que iban dirigidas a él abrió su único ojo y, eventualmente, lo volvió a cerrar con pesadez.

El moreno se removió en su lugar sin saber que hacer en aquella incómoda situación.

《 Zoro es probablemente el más independiente, y aquélla promesa que pactamos es un hecho de ello... 》,meditó.

—Oe, Zo... —el mentiroso no tuvo la posibilidad de continuar, ya que el mayor le interrumpió.

—Si usted muere, no me lo perdería —abrió su ojo y miró a Luffy sin ninguna clase de titubeo brillando en él-. Iría con usted, capitán.

Tengo mis fallos, pero tú también.

¿Es por ello que nos complementamos?


End file.
